The present invention relates to a variable mode electronic wind chime with modifiable color lights. Many people enjoy the sounds of a wind chime outside of their home or business. Wind chimes can produce a calming and relaxing melody on a windy day. Because of the long existence of wind chimes, there has been a greater variance of wind chime design and function that has grown over time. Today, wind chimes are used inside and outside and may contain connected light functions or adjustable features for a user to change.
However, currently available wind chimes that include lighting features only focus on lighting connected to a circuit that becomes completed as a clapper connects with a chime. There is no currently available wind chime that gives a user the ability to freely and easily change the color of light that is displayed when a circuit is completed as a clapper connects with a chime. Additionally, there is no currently available device that gives a user the ability to change the mode of operation of a wind chime between sound and light activation. By solving this problem, wind chime enthusiasts will be able to have a wind chime which will allow them to freely change both the color of lights that are displayed when a chime is activation and the mode in which the wind chime operates.